solo_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Westenra: Early Years
The storyline continues shortly after Lucy Westenra escapes in Helsing 1897: Origins Characters *Lucy Westenra *Eric Barlow *Joseph Sterling *Antony Graham *Bill Morris *Tamra Evergreen *Angelica Valentine *Reed Watson *Dracula *Seymour Doyle *Abraham Van Helsing *John Seward *Bram Stoker *Sherlock Holmes *Percy Frankenstein Synopsis After accidentally killing Arthur Holmwood in a blood frenzy, Lucy is hiding but hasn't yet left London. She sneaks into Westenra Estate where her grandmother is. Lucy goes into another blood frenzy and ends up, turning her grandmother into a vampire. Her grandmother tires to kill Lucy, forcing her to kill her. She continues to hide in London, until Dracula arrives, having returned from Transylvania after nearly being killed by Abraham Van Helsing, John Seward, Quincey Morris, Mina Harker and Jonathan Harker. Dracula claims that he is the new God. Although not entirely convinced of God's existence, Lucy has never witnessed someone who believes in their own divinity. Dracula takes Lucy to feed on someone. Dracula finds out that Helsing and Seward are forming an organization with Bram Stoker, Sherlock Holmes and Percy Frankenstein. He decides to move to America with Lucy but she warns Van Helsing about Dracula who gets trapped in a coffin. Helsing tries to kill Lucy anyway, forcing her to flee to America. She meets vampire Eric Barlow who takes her under his wing and tells her the rules of vampire society. Rule 1, don't take up resistance in a city without permission from the vampire in charge, Rule 2, don't kill other vampires and Rule 3, don't get caught. Lucy is introduced to Joseph Sterling, a vampire turned by Barlow. Lucy has a relationship with witch doctor Tamra Evergreen. Lucy finds witch hunters in the city, looking for Tamra and fights them. Later the witch hunters kill Tamra and Lucy kills them in revenge. Realizing that she has broken a vampire rule by revealing her vampire nature, Lucy decides to flee the city, fearing Barlow will kill her for it. Lucy arrives in a nearby village and buys some property and hires Antony Graham and some Irish workers to help tend to the land. In 1907, Lucy finds that Quincey Morris' brother, Bill Morris has arrived, hunting for vampires. He rounds the village up to hunt Lucy. Lucy kills Morris and takes complete control of the village. Barlow locates Lucy and sends Sterling over. Lucy tries to ambush Sterling but he is a more experienced vampire. Fortunately, it turns out Barlow had only sent Sterling to tell Lucy that she is now exiled from his city. Father George Benton arrives and convinces the villagers to rise up against Lucy. Lucy is warned by Antony, who has remained loyal. They decide to flee as she will be unable to fight this many people. Lucy escapes but Antony is killed. In 1917, Lucy has become better trained in combat. She moves in with vampire Angelica Valentine and her human servant Reed Watson. Some Helsing operatives arrive and attack Angelica's home, finding out she and Lucy are vampires. Lucy flees and moves to another city and represents herself to its lead vampire, Seymour Doyle. Lucy is later joined by Watson, who had been turned into a vampire by Angelica who survived the attack. Category:Comic Stories Category:Lucy Westenra Stories